jurassicparkbuilderfandomcom-20200223-history
Pachyrhinosaurus
Battle Weakness: Charge Battle Class: Gold Pachyrhinosaurus is an extinct genus of centrosaurine ceratopsid dinosaurs from the Late Cretaceous Period of North America. The first examples were discovered by Charles M. Sternberg in Alberta, Canada, in 1946, and named in 1950. Over a dozen partial skulls and a large assortment of other fossils from various species have been found in Alberta and Alaska. A great number were not avaliable for study until the 1980s, resulting in a relatively recent inscrease of interest in the Pachyrhinosaurus. Three species have been identified. P . lakustai, from the Wapiti Formation, the bonebed horizon of which is roughly equivalent age to the upper Bearpaw and lower Horseshoe Canyon Formations, is known to have existed from about 73.5-72.5 mya. P. canadensis is younger, known only from the lower Horseshoe Canyon Formation about 71.5-71 Mya. Fossils of the youngest species, P. perotorum, have been recovered from the Prince Creek Formation of Alaska, and date to 70-69 mya. The presence of three known species makes this genus the most speciose among the centrosaurines. Pachyrhinosaurus in Market.png|Pachyrhinosaurus in Market Pachyrhinosaurus Initial Message.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Initial Message Pachyrhinosaurus First Evolution Message.png|Pachyrhinosaurus First Evolution Message Pachyrhinosaurus Second Evolution Message.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Second Evolution Message Pachyrhinosaurus Third Evolution Message.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Third Evolution Message Photo (25).png|Pachyrhinosaurus Level 1 (1.st version) Screenshot_2017-12-09-09-38-01.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Level 1 Picture 1 8EEDA6AB-5074-403F-AD05-757487F1AF81.png|Pachyrhinosaurus level 1 Picture 2 Screenshot_2015-12-13-00-00-17-1.png|PachyrhinosaurusLevel 5 C5C5AA22-35CC-4DC7-9B0C-8C2D2568BCCC.png|Pachyrhinosaurus level 9 11484C29-FF5B-4BD7-BC5A-316563B9DDBC.png|Pachyrhinosaurus level 11 0973A23D-4412-4145-BFCB-521346AD0A69.png|Pachyrhinosaurus level 17 Pachyrhinosaurus Adult Evo 1.png |Pachyrhinosaurus Level 20 A3D15885-5101-4B45-BAE4-800EF8940C91.png|Pachyrhinosaurus level 21 CAFE0663-CA58-4E04-AA21-C141136B55EA.png|Pachyrhinosaurus level 26 710AF956-CF5B-4D18-99F2-527AC592D0C0.png|Pachyrhinosaurus level 31 F92AF4C1-DE78-4655-89EB-1A6A4F5BC929.png|Pachyrhinosaurus level 40 Picture 1 Level 40 Pachyrhinosaurus.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Level 40 Picture 2 GPG Achievements Pachyrhinosaurus.png|Google Play Games Achievement The largest Pachyrhinosaurus species were 8 metres (26 ft) long. It weighed about 4 tonnes. They were herbivorous and possessed strong cheek teeth to help them chew tough, fibrous plants. Instead of horns, their skulls bore massive, flattened bosses; a large boss over the nose and a smaller one over the eyes. A prominent pair of horns grew from the frill and extended upwards. The skull also bore several smaller horns or ornaments that varied between individuals and between species. In P. canadensis and P. perotorum, the bosses over the nose and eyes nearly grew together, and were separated only by a narrow groove. In P. lakustai, the two bosses were separated by a wide gap. In P. canadensis and P. lakustai, the frill bore two additional small, curved, backward-pointed horns. These were not present in P. perotorum, and in fact some specimens of P. lakustai also lack them, which may indicate that the presence of these horns varied by age or sex. 'Pachyrhinosaurus Level 40' 'Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture' Pachyrhinosaurus Level 40 Tournament-Battle Arena Profile Picture.png 'Pachyrhinosaurus in Battle' Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 0.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 1.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 2.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 3.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 4.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 5.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 6.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 7.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 8.png Pachyrhinosaurus Battle 9.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 1.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 2.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 3.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 4.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 5.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 6.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 7.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 8.png Pachyrhinosaurus Victory 9.png 'Pachyrhinosaurus Level 40 Pictures' Pachyrhinosaurus Level 40 1.png Pachyrhinosaurus Level 40 2.png Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Herbivores Category:Jurassic Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Animals in Gold Battle Class Category:Animals weak to Charge Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Regular Market Animals